truth or dare five night's at freddy's style
by loveandloyalty365
Summary: be here as the five night's at Freddy's animatronics may do many horrifying dares AND truths that YOU yes YOU created!
1. opening

**hi everyone i'm starting something new called ''truth or dare five night's **  
**at freddy's style''. Why am i making this you might ask? well i just got board **  
**and didn't feel like updating on a story (sorry i'm tired today and lazy). But here**  
**is what you gotta do**

**one- pick a animatronic from FNAF 1 and FNAF 2 that you want to dare**

**two- make up any dare you can imagine it's all you**

**so just do that and you should be good remember to put it in the reviews **

**-crazygirl365**


	2. dare foxy to kiss chica

**hi guys since i got a few dare's so far i'm gonna start with one for today, and also i forgot to mention you can also do truth's as well. dare - ''I dare Foxy to kiss Chica xx''.**

**here we go!**

me- (walks up to foxy) hey foxy

foxy-oh hey lass what do ye need?

me- i have a dare this person wants you to kiss chica (smirks)

foxy- that's it? that's easy me and chica go out so i don't really see what's wrong with that

me- ok then do it

foxy- chica lass can you come here for a sec!

chica- one sec i'm in the kitchen

~she comes out a few seconds later~

chica- what's up?

me- we have a dare for you

foxy- ye have to kiss me

chica- ok i'm read-

~foxy then kisses chica and she kisses back, then they started tongue wrestling and trading each other spits~

me- (turns away) DEAR MOTHER OF NEPTUNE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP

~they stop~

foxy- yar we be done ye can look now lass

me- i'm gonna puke (runs to bathroom)

chica- i think we grossed her out

me- (yells from bathroom) YA THINK?

**lol how was that? did you like it? there will be more dare's coming soon!**

**-crazygirl365**


	3. dare and truth with freddy and goldie

**freddy truth and golden freddy dare - ''freddy what are you doing in the girls bathroom?'' ''golden freddy kiss me and i give you more mayo.''**

**freddy**-

~i was walking to the girls bathroom when i see freddy in there?! o. O~

me- AHHHH FREDDY WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS BATHROOM?

freddy- (jumps) oh uh i was just getting some soap (smiles nervously)

me- liar Mr. cawthon stock some soap on there this morning, and FYI you are a animatronic you can't use the bathroom nor was your hands. Now again why were you in here?

freddy- uhhhhhhhh (runs out the bathroom past me)

me- HEY I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU (runs after)

~freddy ran into the security office and locked the doors, but before he closed them i snuck in~

freddy- phew i'm safe

me- (pops out) GUESS AGAIN FAZBEAR!

freddy- (SCREAMS WHILE OPENING THE DORR AND RUNNING OUT)

me- always leave them running hehehe (lays back in chair)

**next golden freddy**-

~i was in the dining area, and also i call golden freddy goldie~

me- hey goldie i have a dare for you!

goldie- (teleports out of nowhere) what's the dare

me- well you have a fan that wants you to kiss them

goldie- oh really who?

me- COME ON OUT MOXY!

~moxy then comes from the security room~

goldie- oh hi moxy :)

moxy- (blushing) hi

goldie- i heard that you wanted to kiss me?

moxy- yes i did but you-

~she gets cut off by goldie kissing her she kisses back, it was very passionate too~

me- aww how cute

~they both stop and stare at me~

me-... i go now (Leaves)

moxy- here goldie i want you to have this

~she pulls out three packets of mayo~

goldie- i love mayo (smiles) thank you so much

moxy- no problem

~they start kissing again~

**thank you for the truth and dare bye!**

**-crazygirl365**


	4. freddy and bonnie's dare

**hey everyone decided to update on another dare so yeah enjoy!**

**dare-'' i dare freddy and bonnie to make out passionately in the closet for 1 hour''**

**freddy's dare-**

~i was in the security office with mike and freddy~

me- hey freddy it's dare time

freddy- oh god what is the dare

me- to kiss bonnie ''passionately in the closet-

freddy- okay

me- let me finish for one hour (smirks)

freddy- 1 hour?! no way! i like bonnie a lot but for a hour?

me- aww come on freddy, for the fans? (puppy face)

freddy- ugh fine (Leaves)

mike- wanna follow him

me- uh heck yeah

~we follow him, while that was happening freddy was looking for bonnie, and eventually he did, she was with chica and foxy chatting~

freddy- hey guys, hey bonnie (smiles at her)

bonnie- hi freddy (smiles)

freddy- i um got a dare saying i have to kiss you

bonnie- (blushes) ok s-sure

freddy- but for a hour (scratching his head nervously)

bonnie- oh um, sure i guess

me- alright you two go ahead in the supply closet

~freddy takes bonnie's hand and they walk together to the closet and shut it, we follow them as well~

me- remember for a hour!

both- we know!

foxy- was that really the dare lass?

me- yep (smiles)

mike- so are we just gonna stand out here and wait for a hour?

me- nah let's play some cards

everyone except me- let's go

mike- ill go get the cards and meet you guys at the dining table (runs off to the security office)

~as soon as mike left he came back in a matter of time and we all went to the dining area where we started to play~

~in the closet with freddy and bonnie~

freddy- well i guess we-

~bonnie starts to kiss him full on the mouth, she kisses her back, they were enjoying it very much, then things started to get serious between the too they started to feel this urge, so now they were going deep into things hehehe~

~1 hour later~

me- i win!

~everyone was mad and frustrated then goldie teleported out of know where~

goldie- hey guys whatcha doing?

me- cards

goldie- oh i see, let me guess you won?

mike- she cheated to be exact

me- you mad bro? xD

foxy- we all are we lost to you

me- well maybe next time you will win who knows?

goldie- yeah probably btw where are bonnie and freddy?

~they all started hear loud moans and groans~

me- you don't think they are?

mike- they can't be!

~we all rush to the closet and as soon as we got there they came out, freddy had bonnie's bow on top of his head and bonnie had freddy's top hat on her head with his bow on her ear, we a just stare and the closet looked a mess~

me- um guys i only said kiss

freddy- we know

bonnie but things went deeper (smiling)

freddy- now if you will excuse us we will be on stage

~they walk off together~

goldie- uh did i miss something

me- it was dare, the dare was to kiss for only a hour

mike- sounds like they did more than just kiss haha

_**~and that's the end of that thank you for that wonderful dare i hope you guys found it funny lol see ya next time!~**_

_**-crazygirl365**_


	5. dare for bonnie, foxy, freddy, and chica

**_it's dare time with your host crazygirl365_**

**_dare- '' bonnie, wear a dress...then scream that your finally a real girl_**

f_**oxy...next time you run down the hall scream SWIGGITY SWOOTY, I'M COMING FOR THAT BOOTY''**_

_**freddy, be the night guard tonight**_

_**chica: run up to golden freddy, stuff a pizza in his face, then run off laughing hysterically like a dying horse .''**_

_**we will start with bonnie's dare~**_

~me and mike were in the office just chilling out letting the animatronics do their thing then suddenly...~

bonnie- WANT YOU TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I'M THE ONLY GIRL IN THE WORLD!

me- is that?

~we ran to the dining area to see the animatronics watching bonnie in a princess outfit singing~

mike- let me guess another dare?

freddy- yep

me- what made him do it

~goldie teleport's out of no where~

goldie- i gave him a ''act like a girl'' potion

me- well that explain's a lot

foxy- hahahahahahaha this be the most funniest thing i ever seen!

~bonnie stops dancing and blink's his eyes a couple times~

bonnie- ugh what happened?

goldie- uh oh (Mumbles)

bonnie- hey! why am i in a dress?

~no one had nothing to say, instead we all just walk away like nothing happened~

~next dare foxy~

~me and chica were in the dining room stuffing our face with pizza when all the sudden we saw foxy coming out of his cove saying...~

foxy- SWIGGITY SWOOTY I'M COMING FOR THAT BOOTY MIKE!

~we saw him making his way to the security office and this what we heard~

foxy- '' give me your booty mike''

mike- what? no!

foxy- ''please, i need some''

mike- i'm not gay!

foxy- ''gay? ewww no i just want some money''

mike- ''wait? oh oooooh! it's still a no''

foxy-''why?''

mike- ''your a animatronic you don't need money, what were you planning to use it for any way?''

~in foxy's head he was thinking of him singing thrift shop foxy- ME GONNA ROCK SOME TAGS ONLY GOT 20 DOLLARS IN ME POCKETS!~

foxy- uhhhh no reason

mike- it's still a no

foxy- ok you asked for this...SCRRRRREEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCH!

mike- OK OK here take 5 bucks now go away!

foxy- thanks lad

mike- what ever

~foxy's walks back to his cove dancing~

me- well that was something

chica- yeah

~me and chica go back to eating~

~freddy's turn~

~ i came out of the bathroom to see freddy standing in front of me~

me- can i help you?

freddy- can i wear your hat

me- why?

freddy- well i got a dare saying i have to be the night guard

me- and your gonna do it? ok here (gives hat)

freddy- thanks (runs to office)

~no that freddy was the night guard he would have to look out for the others~

freddy- ok let's see here- (sleeps)

~1 hour later i came and woke freddy up~

me- freddy-freddy- FREDDY

freddy- ahhhhh (falls out of chair)

me- you know you can't sleep on the job right?

freddy- meh things got boring

me- hmmm i can see that well i will be needing this back (takes hat) it's time for me to go see you tomorrow

freddy- peace

~now time for chica's dare~

~chica was in the kitchen baking a pizza~

chica- this pizza should be done in no time

~goldie teleports to her~

goldie- hey chica whatcha doing?

chica- making some pizza want some?

goldie- now you know i do anything for pizza

chica- lucky for you it's done (takes out pizza)

goldie- nice

chica- ill just put it on a plate annnnnnnd (throws pizza on his face

goldie- MOTHER OF ALL CREATURES BIG AND SMALL IT'S BURNING ME!

chica- hahahahahahhahahahahjfgjfkhkgfkklhfkohkokfkhkfokhfhkofkhfhlfhifkhfkohkfkkhfkjhjhjhgjnfhujvvmnjgkj YEE HONK YEE HONK!

~she then runs out of the kitchen still laughing~

_**4 dare's done isn't that something but thanks for the dare's o hope you enjoy them!**_

_**-crazygirl365**_


	6. dare with bonnie bunny ft marionette

**i know you guys are tired of m apologizing so i'm just gonna go on ahead with the dare ''i dare bonnie to wake marionette from his map''**

**enjoy! p.s sometimes i make bonnie a boy or a girl while i make these**

~bonnie was making his way to the prize corner to go see what marionette was doing, but when he got their marionette was taking his nap thanks to the music box~

bonnie- hmm...maybe if the music box stops he can wake up and hang out with me! it's genius

~so he went to the security office to where mike or Jeremy (whoever you want to think about) should be their, but i guess not. They music box was winding automatically he didn't know how but he took it off of automatically and the music box just stopped~

bonnie- perfect now i just wait for-

~marionette pops out not looking like his usually self, in fact he looked even more scarier than he was before~

marionette- WHO DARES STOP **MY MUSIC!?**

bonnie- marionette, buddy what's up ? (becomes nervous)

~the marionette didn't answer, instead he turned into some huge hairy gorilla looking dude then grabbed bonnie and sky jumped all the way out of the pizzeria, and climbing up to the highest building in the city, it wasn't a few minutes before the news team was recording this and airplanes showed up, the marionette was furious.~

marionette- **THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU STOP PLAYING THE MUSIC BOX**

bonnie- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

~bonnie wakes up in the parts and service room with me, mike and Jeremy, and all the other animatronics just staring at him.~

marionette- you bonnie are you-

bonnie- STAY BACK YOU DEMON!

~he then felt something wet, uh oh bonnie wet himself, he grew embarrassment and ran out to go find a bathroom.~

marionette- (thinks) what was that all about?

**another dare down did you like it? let me know in the reviews kay? sorry it was short btw**

**-yours truley love and loyalty365**


	7. dare with freddy and foxy

**_dare time ''i dare freddy and foxy to switch girlfriends for a day''_**

~i was in the dining area while everyone else was doing there own little thing, and that's when i felt a dare coming on~

me- EVERYONE COME HERE FOR A SEC

~after i yelled there was a little bit of silence, a few moments later they all rush in~

freddy- let me guess we have a dare

me- yep and this one is big you and foxy...have to switch girlfriends for a day!

chica- come again?

me- meaning you have to go out with freddy while bonnie goes out with foxy

foxy- WHAT!? NO I AIN'T DOING IT

freddy- yeah i love bonnie too much to ever cheat on her...besides chica is only a friend to me and i will not do that to foxy

me- oh then would you rather kiss foxy on the lips for 30 seconds?

foxy-...yeah no...let's go bonnie

~they left and went to pirates cove~

freddy- (sigh) come on chica

~they went to the kitchen to i guess cook~

mike- this should be good

me- yeah it will be good

~1 hour later~

freddy- FOXY!

foxy- FREDDY!

~while mike and i were talking at the table they both came running out from the places they were just recently in~

me- woah what's going on?

freddy- here take her back...sorry chica but your too much for me

foxy- same goes for me...sorry bonnie but no

me- hold up and back it up...now what is happening

chica- i was driving freddy crazy by tossing around the pizza's that i burnt...on purpose (smiles) and then smoke was coming out of the oven so to stop it from smoking i got a bucket of water and miss and pour it all over freddy because he was in the way

me- okay...and what about you foxy?

foxy- well bo-

bonnie- i was playing my guitar so loud i almost made foxy go deaf and then once i was done i started going crazy saying ''yeah rock on'' and busted my guitar...but oh well i have more guitars in the parts and service room

me- you did?

bonnie- yeah didn't you guys hear?

mike- nope.

freddy- so all this time you guys didn't hear us?

me- nope we were so busy talking and talking

chica- oh yeah and one more little thing...me and bonnie did all this stuff on purpose just to drive you guys crazy and end this early...how did we know about this? because we had a feeling a dare like this would come around

~chica and bonnie both high five each other while freddy and foxy looked mad as i don't know what~

freddy- well now i have to go burn off some steam...so if you will excuse me i will be in the girls- I MEAN BOYS bathroom

~freddy runs off laughing nervously~

foxy- wierdo...well unlike him i'm going into my cove where no one can disturb me...that's means you too chica i'm still mad at you

chica- aww but i wanna go with my captain foxy woxy (pouts)

foxy- nope you can come when i want you too

~he leaves without another word~

mike- say anyone up for cards? (smiles)

~we all just stare at him~

mike- um ill be in the office

~he leaves as well and we can hear him shut the doors too~

**alrighty i think i am done for now but i will be back**

**-yours truly love and loyalty365**


	8. dare with foxy and toy chica

**you know what time it is? DARE TIME :D**

**'' i dare tou chica and foxy to kiss for a day in the cove'' **

~i was walking down the hall when i was saw foxy about to go in his cove~

me- wait a minute back it up

foxy- aye. their better not be a dare for me

me- i'm so sorry but you are wrong, their is one for you (smiles)

foxy- ugh what's the dare

me- kiss toy chica in the cove

foxy- what? no! i love chica and only chica plus that's like her sister

me- oh well that's to bad because toy chica is coming this way

foxy- wait wha?

~toy chica aproched us~

toy chica- hi guys what's up?

me- hi chi listen we need to talk about something

foxy- NO YOU DON'T

me- oh yes we do i got a dare saying you have to kiss foxy in the cove

toy chica- oh uhhhhh...

me- guys come on it's just one kiss it's not like your getting married or something

foxy- (sigh) let's go chi, get it over with for the fans.

~after foxy and chi went in the cove a minute later they both came out~

me- so how was it?

foxy- was what?

me- dude the kiss.

foxy- oh it was alright i guess

me- oh okay then (smirks)

foxy- why are you smirking?

me- no reason ill brb mwhahahahaha.

~five minutes later~

chica- **FOXY FLOWER BLOOSM PIRATE FOX!**

foxy- oh boy...

**lol done did you like what i said just a minute ago lololololololololol byez!**

**-yours truly love and loyalty365**


	9. so sorry everyone :(

_**let me start off by saying this is not another dare...i'm quitting the dare options. Now you guys are probably going ahead and saying**_

_**''WHAT WHY?''**_

_**or**_

_**''UGH WHY ARE YOU QUITTING THIS?''**_

_**it's because i could get reported or in very big trouble which involves me not having to write stories for a while. A few people told me i need to stop or be careful because my account could get suspended or whatever... **_

_**Once again i am TRULY sorry but i'm not taking risk. I'm also gonna be deleting it by the end of the week or earlier but anyways bye :(**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	10. recovery

_**hey everyone i am recovering this story why? because someone offered to help me and make this truth or dare thing better so there you have it**_

_**-yours truly love and loyalty365**_


	11. shoutout

Hey everyone I just want to say shout out to **Fnafmlpchicken **she will be the real writer writing the tRuth and dare story. Sometimes I will help to but sometimes ill copy and paste. So once again please give a shout to him/her (sorry) please go follow her if you want

-yours truly love and loyalty365


End file.
